Addicted To The Shadows
by vastare
Summary: He had always been composed, a man of few words, a genius in his own way. In his opinion there was always something to gain, but all that changed when she had walked into his life.
1. Kirei Kagome

Okay, so this is rather new for me. This was originally written for a community on livejournal. So I've been itching to write this pairing for a while. The theme is this chapter is **Beautiful**. Anyways enough of my babbling, enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club**

**Addicted To The Shadows**

**by Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 1: Kirei Kagome **

---

Kyouya Ootori had never really paid attention to the female students of Ouran High School, besides when the hosting club was involved. He participated in the host club, because there was something to gain. The girls were just pawns to him. All of them were desperate to hear what they wanted to and eager for someone to adore and fawn over them. Yet what they all failed to realize was that this was all an act. No genuine feelings were involved and everyone played their roll. The way it was supposed to be.

However all his carefully laid plans were gone into smokes, when she appeared. The first time he saw her, was pure accident. He had been searching for the twins and Haruhi when he had run into her. Indigo blue eyes had stared blankly at him as she walked passed him while she followed one of the teachers.

He had expected her to at least acknowledge him a bit more, but just as soon as her gaze had met his, she had looked away. He had been more than perplexed. No girl until now had so carelessly ignored him. He was a Ootori for heaven's sake, his last name alone was enough to send hoards of girls running towards him and yet here a simpleton girl like had just brushed him off.

Not being able to conform himself, he had instantly sought out all the information that he was able to find about her. To his amazement, she was just another Haruhi in a way. Having been accepted to Ouran because of a scholarship. She was smart that much was obvious. Her grades were one of the highest, he had ever seen.

Nevertheless as he continued to research, he found out a very surprising fact. It seemed that although she was a commoner, she was the heir to Taisho Corporation, having been adopted as the little sister of the infamous Sesshoumaru Taisho himself. The particular fact surprised him and intrigued him at the same time...and reluctantly he found himself wanting to find out more about this girl. If only to know his future business partner or so to speak...or at least he kept telling himself that.

Now it was almost a month later, since she had come to the school and he was still not any closer of even speaking to her. Closing his dark onyx eyes, he allowed a quiet sigh to leave his lips. There was only so much he was able to find out about her. He knew practically all there was to know about her, but still he wanted to know more.

"Okaa-san!"

He ignored Tamaki's cries, knowing very well that whatever it was didn't necessarily need his attention.

"Higurashi-san, we know that you will like it here. The host club members are all very charming and nice," a female voice could be heard talking excitedly.

The last name was what caught his attention. Dark eyes snapped open and focused on the petit form standing at the open door of the music room. She looked completely out of place standing there, her indigo blue eyes scanning the room. Dark hair falling in silky and thick waves along her back with bangs framing her heart shaped face. The familiar and rather plain yellow girl's uniform looked rather good on her, but he would have preferred something else.

She was surrounded by a group of girls, all of them of which he recognized. They were all regular visitors of the host club, except her of course.

"Ano, I'm not certain this is a good idea," he heard her say, he almost smiled, she sounded so uncertain.

She had never before come to the host club. The reason was unknown to him, but by the way she was acting he would say that she might be a bit shy. He was just about to get up and walk towards them when he saw Tamaki beat him to it. The leader of the host club, swaggered towards them in all his glory, violet eyes glowing in excitement.

Mentally cursing his luck and his friend, Kyouya watched as the blond took her in his arms. He clenched his jaw in irritation, noticing the way Tamaki pulled her closer, his blond bangs almost touching her face. The pen in his hand threatened to break at the sheer pressure he applied to it.

Nevertheless what happened next surprised him. He wasn't able to hear exactly what he said to her or what she had replied, but the next moment the king was sulking in a corner.

"Higurashi-san, how could you?!" one of the girls yelled accusingly, but the dark haired young woman only scowled and looked away.

Deciding that this was the best time as any to make his move, he calmly stood up and made his way towards them.

Gasps were heard when the group of the girls surrounding her, turned to gaze at him. He almost smirked, his male ego enjoying the attention he got and the affect he was having on the girls. However his satisfaction was short lived when he noticed that unlike the others, she seemed completely unaffected by his looks or him.

"Good morning ladies, welcome to the host club," he welcomed them in his most deep and sensual voice he could muster, one he was certain that could make even the most of experienced women blush.

Once again though, she seemed completely unmoved. He stared a little longer than he had intended at her and the other girls seemed to notice this.

"Kyouya-senpai, this is our friend Higurashi-san and it's the first time she's been to the host club and we wanted to assign one of the host club's hosts to her," a brunette with pretty green eyes said, blushing shyly.

He offered her a small smile, before focusing his gaze on the girl who had been occupying his every thought.

"This way Higurashi-san," she seemed taken aback for a moment and seemed to hesitate, but a quick and rather hard shove from the other girls made certain that she stumbled forward, falling into him.

He instinctively brought his arms around her catching her, which of course earned shouts and exclamations from her friends, who thought the whole fiasco romantic. However he paid little heed to them and instead focused his gaze and attention on the petite girl in his arms.

"Arigatou," she whispered shyly, raising her face to gaze at him.

He offered her a small smile, before slowly releasing her. His body and mind protested against the action, having enjoyed and indulged in the feeling of her pressed so intimately against him. Still he had to keep his control. Motioning for her to follow him, he slowly and calmly made her way to a empty sofa.

"Take a seat, please."

She quietly did as she was told.

"So tell me about yourself, Higurashi-san."

"Call me Kagome, Higurashi-san sounds way too formal," she replied, grinning up at him.

"Very well, Kagome. You may call me, Kyouya." He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. Reaching for a kettle on the glass table in front of him, he made sure to pour two cups of hot tea.

"Tea?"

"Thank you." she graciously accepted the cup and closing her eyes, she took a small sip from the hot liquid.

He watched in rapt attention, the way she drunk the tea. Although she may not have been born in high society, she certainly acted like she belonged. Her movements were precise, elegant in way that not even the richest girl seemed to possess.

"Can you tell me about yourself, Kagome." He urged once again, setting his cup of tea down.

"Well, there isn't much to tell. I'm just a normal girl or at least as normal as I can be. I have a little brother and live at a shrine with my mother and grandfather."

"Shrine?" He knew this already, but decided to play the curious part.

"Yes. It's run by grandfather and he hopes that one day I will run it. Of course I'm not so certain about that. I love my grandfather a lot, but I don't think that running the shrine is the ideal job for me,"

"What do you wish to do then?"

"I'm not so sure yet. There are just too many possibilities to consider. My options would be majoring in law or business. The latter most likely. I'm afraid that as a lawyer I might have a bit more difficulty, seeing that I'm an awful liar." she chuckled at her own joke, but he couldn't help but smirk lightly.

Unlike other girls, she seemed completely at ease around him. Kyouya wasn't certain if he liked the idea or not. Brushing the thought aside, he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip.

"So any chance you can tell me about yourself Kyouya? I know it's your work to feign interest in your clients, but I would appreciate it, if you would at least tell me something about you too."

He really hadn't been expecting that, but he didn't show his surprise. Being a host, it has always been his job to listen to the girls, not the other way around.

"I'm the youngest of three brothers," he replied calmly, putting the cup down.

Just like that he found himself talking about his family and even the host club to her. She was a avid listener and didn't interrupt him too much, only doing this when she had something to add or say. Surprisingly enough he enjoyed himself and instead of thinking of them as host and costumer, he saw them merely as friends talking to one another and enjoying each other's company.

"Tamaki certainly is quite a character," she muttered, frowning lightly.

He quickly recalled what had happened earlier and he was curious to find out what had happened.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened with Tamaki earlier on?"

She had the gall to blush, making him raise a eyebrow at her.

"He said something about me being a beautiful rare flower that he wanted to cultivate and stuff and I proceeded on telling him that it was probably the cheesiest line I have ever heard," she finished crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

He was drawn to her pouting lips and unconsciously he reached for them, thumb brushing against the soft and inviting looking flesh.

"You should not pout, Kagome," he whispered, his thumb tracing her lower-lip.

He watched in interest as her cheeks heated up and for once in his life Kyouya Ootori found himself admitting that a girl was beautiful. Not just any girl, Kagome Higurashi.

Not wanting to trouble or unnerve her any further, he retracted his hand...even though a part of him refused and complained. Kyouya didn't know what was happening to him. It was mind boggling how his iron control was slowly slipping and it was all due to one simple girl.

He wanted to be angry at himself and her, but he found no strength or motivation for accomplishing such a feat.

"Kyouya?" Her voice floated to his ears, causing him to gaze once again at her.

Her cheeks were still flushed and unconsciously he found his lips parting and words leaving his mouth.

"You look beautiful, when you blush," he whispered.

"A..." she was cut off, from whatever she was about to say by one of her friends.

Dark eyes flashing dangerously, he resisted the urge to glare at the brunette. It seems that their time was up and that they had classes. Gazing at the clock, he was shocked to see how time had flown by. A quick look at the other host club members, assured him that there would be questions later...questions concerning why he had spend his time with a certain dark haired young woman that was now gazing almost regretfully at him.

"Gomen, Kyouya-kun, but I have to leave now," she whispered softly standing up, brushing a strand of dark inky hair behind her ear.

He stood up as well, his eyes meeting her blue ones once again, while his mind processed the familiarity which she spoke his name.

"It's fine, Kagome-chan, I'll see you tomorrow?" He made sure to keep the hopefulness out of his voice, not wanting her to know or admit to himself that he wanted to see her again.

"I would like that very much," she answered excitedly, a bright smile lighting up her heart shaped face.

"Higurashi-san, we're going to be late!"

She quickly whirled around to shoot the girl an annoyed look, which he was amazingly able to catch, before focusing her gaze once again on him.

"See you tomorrow then, Kyouya-kun." With those last words, she bowed her head quickly, before turning around and running towards where her friends were already waiting.

He watched her slowly disappear out of the door and only then did he allow himself to let out a soft sigh. He couldn't quite understand the feelings that were running rampant through him at the moment, but he quickly clamped down on them. He was the shadow king and he would not allow a simple girl like her to bring his perfectly composed and planned life into chaos.

Yet as he thought about meeting her again, he couldn't help the soft smile from appearing on his lips.

'Kirei, Kagome.'

**TBC...**


	2. Beautiful Darkness

Thanks to all those wonderful reviews. You guys certainly made my day. So here's chapter 2. Theme in this chapter is **Darkness**. Sorry if there are any mistakes, but I don't have a beta for this and at 2 in the morning, I can hardly distinguish between you're and your any longer. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club**

**Addicted To The Shadows**

**by Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

---

Kagome had to admit that she liked Ouran High School so far. People there were rather interesting and most of the time they were also pretty friendly. There were the occasional snobby ones, but she paid little heed to them or she would send them one of her frosty glares that she had learned from Sesshoumaru.

Thinking about Sesshoumaru, reminded her of her newest object of interest...Ootori Kyouya. He was...well it was difficult to describe him. If she had to summarize him in one word, she would describe him as dark.

There was a certain darkness to him that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, causing her to shiver and every time those onyx colored eyes of his traveled along her body or met her eyes, she felt like prey caught in the dangerous yet alluring sight of a predator.

She almost chuckled at her own description, but wisely kept the mirth to herself, when she noticed her friend's gaze on her. Kita certainly could be nosey at times, not to mention that the girl has been asking her constantly about Kyouya. The brunette had been the one to drag her to the host club that day to begin with. Of course she had protested, not liking the idea of spending time with someone whose job was to pretend to be interested in her. It was too fake to her and the rebellious and feminine part of her wasn't the least bit amused or interested to say the truth.

However she certainly hadn't been expecting to find him, Kyouya Ootorithere.

Truthfully she had seen him at school a few times, but she never really had the chance or the courage to go near him or speak to him for that matter. He seemed untouchable for some reason and kami did that aggravate her. She could not understand the urge or the desire to get to know him and it irked her.

Since the first time she saw him, she had been interested in him. The way his aura had sizzled along hers, had been more than enough to send her heart racing, but she had been careful to hide her feelings. Using all of her self control she had feigned indifference, but that didn't stop her from recalling how those dark eyes had shone with something akin to interest and curiosity.

Still she had been rather surprised to see him at the host club and yet on the other hand...she wasn't. He was cunning, he could pretend...he could fake to want to get to know you. He could let you think that you were the only one in his eyes...when in reality it was only a game.

Yet why had she stayed?

Simple she was curious and interested in him. His darkness was enough to ensnare her. She felt her cheeks heat up as she recalled how he had caught her. She had to reluctantly admit that he smelled delicious. There was a hint of crisp mint with another unique manly scent that made her high on the scent. It had to be a crime to smell that good, but her mind had quickly shifted to other matters. His body...

He felt strong, lean...completely male against her and just like that she had been reduced to a blushing female, but she could not be blamed. He was just too much to her senses. Even when he had let her go, she had missed his warmth, but she had refused to admit, blaming it on the need to be held. It had been too long since she had let a male get that close to her.

Still even though that part of her wanted to just decline his offer, she had found herself following him and she was glad she did. He was pleasant to talk to...and yet it was almost like he was holding something back. He was being too polite, but by the Gods the way he had said her name, was enough to make her knees weak. She had been lucky to be sitting down or else she would have been flat on her face within only a few seconds. Kyouya Ootori was a dangerous young man.

She almost chuckled at the thought. Having spend so much time with Sesshoumaru, had caused her to pick up some youkai traits. One of them being the attraction to danger.

A clearing of a throat, made her look up. Kita offered her a small smile, before returning her attention back to the book. Kagome was certain that her dear friend didn't even know what was written in that book.

She had a feeling that Kita was trying to set her up with the glasses wearing host and she need to put a stop to it, before it went too far. Kyouya was interesting and handsome, but she was not interested in him that way or at least she kept repeating that to herself. Her gaze shifted to the brunette in front of her, she watched as she tried to pretend to be reading.

"Spit it out, Kita. What do you want to say?" Kagome finally relented, watching as Kita practically shove the book away and lean towards her.

"Are you planning to go to the host club today? I mean you did promise Kyouya-senpai that you would come over today."

There...Kagome could clearly see the glint in her friend's eyes. She mentally congratulated Kita on trying to be sneaky, but having raised a kitsune, such tricks certainly had no effect on her.

Faking complete indifference, she focused her gaze on the book in front of her. "I know, but I have quite a bit of homework." She bit her lower lip, hoping to stifle her laughter as she watched Kita's eyes almost bug out.

It was almost too easy to play some people. They were like pawns. One move at the time, to get what you wanted. Once again, Sesshoumaru's influence.

"You can't. You promised, how do you think Kyouya-senpai react?" Kita practically screamed, earning a heated glare from the librarian. Cursing under her breath, Kagome wondered if maybe she had gone too far with the game.

"Kita-chan, lower your voice," she hissed heatedly in a whisper, hoping that the girl would realize how loudly she was speaking.

A quick glance at the librarian, proved that the elderly lady had already stood up and was heading their way.

"No, you can't do this Higurashi-san!"

Not surprisingly enough they found themselves thrown out of the library. Kagome felt her right eye twitch. The urge to throttle Kita was immense, but she was certain that she would only get into more trouble, but it would be so worth it.

"Kagome-chan." Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse.

That silky, deep and mysterious voice was unmistakable.

"Kyouya-kun," she muttered softly, shifting her body so that she was staring at the host club member. She found herself staring at him as he made his way towards her. It was like watching a large feline walking or better yet stalking. The young man certainly had grace. He didn't walk in her opinion, he glided. It was clear to her that he knew that he was handsome and he was certain to use it to his full advantage. Darkness could certainly be alluring and Kyouya Ootori was darkness.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-chan. Are you planning to go to the host club right now?" he asked offering a small smile.

The man really wanted her to fall flat on her face(her knees were practically wobbling), if he kept giving her those mysterious smiles of his. She found herself blushing lightly at the way, his voice floated over her, but her self-control was better than that.

"Hai, I did promise to meet you today, didn't I?" her voice came a bit too sweet in her opinion.

She could have sworn, she saw his glasses flash for a moment as he pushed them further up his nose, but it might have been her imagination.

"Ah, but I'm afraid I have something to do first. Would you mind accompanying me?" There was that same smile again...and for a moment she found herself asking if it was a good idea to say yes at the moment, but she didn't have any time to make her mind.

"Of course, she wouldn't mind!" Kita cut in.

She was going to hurt that girl.

"Then shall we go, Kagome-chan?"

"Hai," she offered him a small smile, but not before making sure to shoot Kita one cold glare that would freeze even hell.

The girl visibly flinched, making Kyouya raise an eyebrow, silently wondering what the whole display was, but at the moment he really didn't care. All that mattered was that Kagome had somehow agreed. He would have to thank the brunette later. She was after all the one who had dragged Kagome to the host club to begin with and had now practically forced her to agree to his invitation. He would make sure to repay her later, maybe offer her the services of the twins. They could certainly make her happy.

Inclining his head to Kita he started walking. The soft click of shoes on the marble floor assured him that Kagome was indeed following. A quick look at her out of the corners of his eyes, proved to him that she was rather short and petite. She looked fragile, but there was also that hidden strength that his sharp eyes didn't miss. Even if she pretended to be the docile, quiet and shy girl, there was another side to her...one of which she kept hidden at the moment. He really wanted to see that other part of her.

"Ne, Kyouya-kun, where are we going?" she asked softly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out a small cat puppet made out of some kind of cloth and showed her. He was not surprised as she let out quite a girlish squeal and took it from him to examine it.

"I have to deliver this to a friend," he answered.

She accepted his answer, a bit too preoccupied with the puppet to really care, something that annoyed him a bit, but of course he would never admit it. Finally he came upon the room that he was looking for. Stopping in front of the door, he turned to gaze at Kagome who was now staring curiously at him.

"We're here. Just some warning, the room might be completely dark and devoid of light almost completely, so I hope that's not a problem."

He waited for a reaction, but she only shrugged her shoulders. Almost rolling her eyes at her lack of response, he slowly pushed open the door. As expected the room was almost completely dark, except for a few candles.

Stepping forward, he made sure to hold the door open for Kagome, until she stepped inside. She calmly stepped forward, inspecting the room. She only looked behind her when she heard the door closed, but even the she wasn't afraid.

"Ah, Kyouya-senpai, you brought Bereznoff," a eerie voice whispered from behind, making both of them turn around to find a cloaked young man standing there.

They hadn't even sensed him, but for some reason neither Kyouya nore Kagome were bothered by that fact.

"Yes, I did Nekozawa-senpai. Tamaki insisted," Kyouya muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance as he recalled Tamaki's wails.

The king had insisted that Nekozawa had left the puppet there on purpose to curse the host club. The twins only added more fuel to the fire, by saying that the curse was specifically meant for Tamaki, causing the king to hide in a corner all the while imploring the shadow king to take the accursed puppet to his owner. Tamaki would certainly be the end of him some day.

A movement out of the corner of his eyes, brought him out of his thoughts and he felt his blood boil as he noticed how close the other young man was now to Kagome. There was some whispering between the two, but he was unable to hear exactly what they were saying. Not liking the approximately between the two, he decided to make his way towards Kagome's side.

"Hello miko," Nekozawa whispered softly to Kagome, dark blue eyes shifting lightly to bright blue.

A grin tugged at the girl's lips as she gazed into his eyes.

"Hello youkai," Another whisper, only for said youkai to hear.

She had felt the youki the moment she had stepped into the room. However she could not feel any will intent, so she did not worry. Soft chuckle reached her ears, causing her to smile as well. The neko youkai in front of her, certainly seemed like a nice character. A bit strange, but she had certainly met stranger beings.

"I believe this belongs to you," she replied offering him the puppet, which he happily accepted, even though she would have probably want to talk a bit more with the youkai, there's was no way she could with Kyouya there.

"Arigatou. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head, even though she was a bit surprised by his question. A quick look at her side, showed her that Kyouya was now standing next to her and by the looks of it he was not happy with Nekozawa for some reason.

"Are you not afraid of the dark? Most would not come in here."

"No, I'm not. I find darkness beautiful," she grinned as she watched the young man's lips quirk into another mysterious smile.

Nekozawa's eyes momentarily shifted to Kyouya, before coming back to Kagome.

"I see."

Kyouya finally having enough of the confusing interaction, decided to cut.

"Ah...it was nice seeing you again Nekozawa-senpai, but unfortunately we have to leave now."

"No problem, thank you for bringing Bereznoff to me. And..." At this he turned his attention to the miko.

"Kagome," Kagome supplied.

"And Kagome, I hope we meet again. We certainly have much to discuss miko," the last part was only whispered to her.

"Of course." Inclining his head, he turned away from them and disappeared into the shadows once again.

Shaking his head, Kyouya motioned for Kagome to follow him.

"That was interesting," Kagome muttered as they finally stepped outside.

"Hn."

Kyouya did not like the way he was feeling. The interaction between the two had bothered him. It was too familiar for his taste. Yet he could not help but berate himself. He barely knew the girl and here he was getting annoyed at senseless things.

A soft ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He watched as Kagome took out a small mobile phone. He could hardly follow what she was saying, but one thing he was certain that the other person on the line was male by the sound of his voice.

"Gomen, Kyouya-kun, I'm afraid that once again our time is cut short," Kagome whispered regretfully as she snapped the mobile phone shut.

Kyouya was not pleased to say the least, not to mention he did not know who that man was, but he could not voice his opinions. Kagome was just an acquaintance. He had no say in her life.

"It's fine, Kagome-chan," he answered calmly, even though he wanted nothing more than to ask her who that man was.

"Arigatou, I promise I will make it up to you. See you later then!" she exclaimed, offering him another bright smile, before turning away from him and walking away.

'Make it up to me? Kagome-chan, you really do not know what you've just said.'

He stared at her a few more seconds after her, before turning his back to her and walking into the other direction.

He had been wrong Tamaki was not going to be the end of him, Kagome was.

**TBC... **

**Thanks to all these reviewers: **LadyAkina, Kurama'sFoxyMiko, crystal lilith, Kouga'sChils, naru-chan13, DeathNoteMaker, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Kurai Oujou, Dark Demon2210, StarlitBaby, akume, Anime Punk Kitty, Shiori The Lady Kazekage, Hikage Dragon, Michiko.

Special shout out to akume!!

. 


End file.
